Truce
by BurningFox6
Summary: King Dedede has lost everything...his palace, his minions...he has nowhere to go. But despite their past, his greatest nemisis takes him in during this unfortunate time.
1. Misfortune

**Like I promised, a fanfic that isn't about L4D. Let's see how well I do.**

**Sorry it took awhile, had trouble thinking up a title and getting the plot far enough to start. Hope you enjoy.**

**Also, does anyone know if I have to always put 'I don't own this' disclaimers in every chapter I do? Because I've read fanfics where people do that, and I don't want my stories torn down for this minor oversight. I figured it'd be obvious I don't own Kirby, L4D, etc.**

* * *

King Dedede groaned. He always hated the climb back up to his palace he had to make every time Kirby defeated him. With a sigh, he began the long trudge up the mountain to his domain.

During the walk he pondered on his latest defeat. Now that he thought about it, sending a giant cake monster against Kirby probably was not his best idea. Probably an even worse idea to pilot the monster from on top of it. At least when the monster was eaten and the king fell, he only got some minor bruises.

"Grrrr. I'll make that puffball pay someday…" He muttered to himself, reaching the halfway point of the mountain trail leading towards home. He started to think up a plot for his next attempt to destroy the puny pink pain in his behind.

Maybe a giant watermelon monster would do better…

Nearing the top of the mountain, King Dedede noticed a strange smell on the air. It smelled like something was cooking. He checked to make sure it wasn't his backside due to leftover fire from the battle. Maybe his servants had started a barbecue to prepare for his return?

With renewed vigor he charged the rest of the way up the path to his home, anticipating a big meal. He hoped his loyal servants had made roasted fish. They loved him, they'd never let him down…Dedede finally reached the summit and looked towards his castle.

The castle was burning.

Dedede rubbed his eyes, thinking during the battle with Kirby he had accidentally hit his head and was now seeing things. The burning castle was still there when he opened his eyes.

Panicking, Dedede looked around to see if he could find the cause of the fire, or maybe some water to put it out. He found no water, but upon a rock he did find a note. Temporarily forgetting the fact his home was being devoured by flames at the moment, he quickly read the note.

_Dear King Loser,_

_We're tired of you constantly using us as your army against Kirby. We're tired of you FAILING to so much as hurt that thing. You can't even put a dent in a little pink blob? Not only that, you mistreat us and don't even mind when he EATS US. Well, no more. We're leaving, and we're never coming back._

_P.S.: If you havn't figured it out yet, which we doubt you have, we've burned down your castle as well. Payback sucks, huh?_

_Signed, Ex-Servants_

It took a minute for Dedede to comprehend this. His servants had been loyal to him for so long, it had never occurred to him that they might be upset with him. The idea of them leaving him had seemed an even more impossible reality.

He took one last look over his shoulder at his precious palace. It had started to crumble and turn to ash, everything within having been destroyed.

With a heavy heart, the now homeless and friendless king began his descent back down the mountain.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Sorry if it was short…I really need to work on making my chapters longer. Anyway, please review if you liked it and keep an eye out for a new chapter soon.**

**Also, I plan for Kirby to appear in this story later and I'll have him talk. However, since he doesn't say much other than Poyo I have a couple options. I'll leave it up to the readers…should I offer a translation after everything Kirby says, or have his actions speak for himself? You decide.**


	2. Wandering

**Another new chapter. I'm trying to make my author's notes shorter, make the story longer, etc.**

**This story is kind of a mix between the show and the game. Hence, the ghost-like citizens from the show appear… and maybe some other characters.**

**Any questions will be answered at the end of chapters (unless they relate to the chapter). Also, since no one answered and just to be safe… I do not own Kirby or any of its characters, just this story.**

**I think I failed at making this short…oh well. Enjoy. **

* * *

King Dedede groaned. His feet ached, he was tired, and he was hungry. After the shock of him losing everything, he simply wandered around in search of some place to stay.

He'd been traveling along this road for hours, too wrapped up in his thoughts to notice the countryside. Being defeated by his enemy yet again…losing his home, his servants…this was turning out to not be one of his good days.

At least the long walk had given him time to think. Especially on the subject of why did his subjects leave him? He was always nice to them…putting them in front of him in his battle tactics, giving them the best table scraps, even letting them rub his majestic feet. Could him losing to Kirby be the only reason they left?

Grrrr. Kirby. Just the name of that pain in his neck angered him. How could a squishy little blob always defeat the powerful King Dedede?… Oh, right. He could turn into fire, ice, or slice him with a sword.

Before he could continue with his Kirby rant, however, he smelled something delicious somewhere out in the fields. Remembering his empty stomach, he quickly changed direction and set off to find the source of the smell.

After a few more minutes he stumbled upon an apple orchard. It wasn't the delicious smell he'd noticed, but it WAS food.

He picked up his hammer, which he'd been dragging along with him since the loss of his palace. It had been with him before the disaster, and as such had survived the fire.

He swung the hammer into the tree, knocking loose almost every apple from the tree. He quickly threw the hammer aside and started devouring apples, filling up his growling stomach.

He ate for awhile, until he thought he couldn't eat another bite. By that time the orchard was almost empty.

He lazily tossed an apple core over his shoulder. He could go for some dessert now.

As if his prayers had been answered, he caught that delicious smell on the wind again. Almost floating, he retrieved his hammer and followed the smell until he found a pie sitting on a windowsill near the orchard.

It was a little light for him, but he wasn't about to complain. Within seconds the pie was gone.

"Hey, you!"

Dedede felt something poke him hard in the back. He turned to look into the eyes of one of those villagers…the ghost-like ones that creeped him out a little.

"Who do you think you are, devouring all of my crops and then having the nerve to eat my pie!?" He snarled, raising a rather sharp looking pitchfork.

King Dedede blinked, before smirking and standing up as straight as he could. "I'm your king, of course." He said, "and I am claiming these delicious items in the name of myself."

The villager looked angrier. "I don't care who you are, you have no right to completely wipe out all of my crops! Now go on, 'git! Before I call the police!"

He poked Dedede in the stomach with the pitchfork to prove his point. Taking the hint, the King grabbed his hammer and hightailed it out of there. He didn't stop running until he was exhausted and sure the villager hadn't followed him.

* * *

It was a few hours later. Night was starting to fall, and Dedede was worried he wouldn't be able to find shelter. He had continued along the long road after the incident with the farmer, and was currently so tired he could barely keep his eyes open. It didn't help that all the running had made him hungry again.

He would have passed out on the ground right there…but that was not something that a King like him deserved.

He groaned and looked around, hoping that maybe he'd see a place to stay…or maybe another apple orchard. He still wasn't sure why the owner got so angry with him…he should feel honored that the King had enjoyed the apples he grew.

Luckily, Dedede saw a light out in the distance. He squinted and made out the shape of a house…a quaint house, but a house nonetheless. He was sure they'd feel blessed to have his presence around.

With renewed energy he charged towards the house. Within minutes he was on the porch. He considered knocking, but then thought to himself "I'm king…I shouldn't need to knock."

He barged in and entered a living room. A family of four, a mother, a father, a son and a daughter, were gathered around a radio, listening to an old tune that Dedede didn't recognize.

The family all turned to stare at Dedede. He stared back before clearing his throat.

"I, being your king, claim this house for the night…but just for the night. I will have my bath in an hour and then sleep after that. I expect to use the master bedroom and I shall depart tomorrow after a good breakfest." He strolled into the living room, and then sat down near the radio next to the kids.

Everything was silent for a bit, before the daughter spoke up. "Daddy, why is there a giant penguin in the house?"

The mother snapped out of her trance and called to her husband, "Dear, do you want to call the police or shall I?"

King Dedede thought they were joking, until the father walked to the kitchen and grabbed the telephone. Grabbing his hammer he burst out the front door and fled into the night.

He ran and ran until he just couldn't run anymore. He spotted a large boulder and a couple trees…he may have lost most everything, but he hadn't lost his strength.

Using his hammer, he knocked over a couple trees. Then he used the hammer as a lever to prop the rock up as he rolled the trees under it. Satisfied with his makeshift shelter, he crawled in and eventually fell asleep, cold, hungry, and alone.

* * *

Dedede woke up when the sun hit his face. It took him a few minutes to realize where he was, since he was so used to his giant, comfortable bed.

He rubbed his eyes and got up. Remembering he hadn't eaten since early yesterday, his stomach rumbled. Sighing, he picked up his hammer and set off again.

Another hour of travel or two, and his body had finally had enough. He stumbled to the side of the road, and passed out.

* * *

He awoke to the smell of something good. His eyes slowly opened to the glorious sight of a large pile of apples in front of him. His mind said that he should wonder where this wonderful gift from above had come…but his stomach screamed to eat until it was all gone. He listened to his stomach.

Within minutes the entire apple pile was gone. He was still pretty tired, but he was glad he wouldn't starve to death. He sat up and looked around…maybe his savior was still here.

He nearly screamed when as soon as he sat up something was right in front of him. In front of him was the thing he hated most in life, Kirby. Kirby simply stared at him.

Dedede saw that Kirby had his little arms filled with apples, and immediately assumed the worst.

"You pathetic puffball!" he shouted, "Stealing a gift to a king down on his luck!"

Kirby simply looked confused. He walked up to Dedede and dropped the pile of apples at his feet.

Dedede growled. "That's right, you better return those. Why, I should crush you for that." He picked up his hammer.

He raised it up, but he was so weak from being tired that the hammer was too heavy to lift. He dropped it behind him and fell on his behind.

"Uuuuugh…forget it, I'm too tired…just leave me alone…" He groaned, burying his face in his hands.

Kirby could sense the King's depression. He walked up to the fallen King and offered his hand to him to help him up.

Dedede looked up from his hands and stared at Kirby. He never could read the puffball's intentions, as he was almost always smiling. He figured he couldn't sink any lower, and accepted the help up.

Kirby refused to let go of his hand and started to lead him somewhere. Dedede went along with it, too weak to fight back. For the next hour or so he faded in and out with reality, either deep in thought or about to return to thought. However, soon after night fell, Kirby released his grip and Dedede left his thoughts behind for the time. He looked up and saw a giant tree before him, recalling that this was Kirby's home.

Kirby had already opened the door and was standing in the doorway, beckoning to Dedede. Figuring if the blob hadn't destroyed him yet he wouldn't do so now, he entered with him.

Kirby pointed towards a chair near a table in the middle of the room before running outside. Dedede sat and looked around the room as he waited.

Noting a bed, a tree stump near it which he figured was an end table, and a picture frame on the table, he was unsatisfied with the small amount of furniture. However, it was better than nothing so he didn't complain. He slowly returned to his thoughts.

* * *

A hard poke woke him from thought. Kirby was shoving his hand in his face, looking slightly worried. Dedede realized he must have been unresponsive for quite awhile.

Calming down when he realized Dedede had noticed him finally, Kirby walked around the table and sat on the other end. Dedede finally saw the large pile of food on the table in front of him.

Dedede started to eat, and eat, and eat until he was finally full, not leaving too much food behind. After finishing he noticed that Kirby hadn't taken a single bite.

Kirby simply stared at him with that usual smile on his face. Not knowing how to respond, Dedede simply nodded. As soon as he did that, Kirby opened his mouth and sucked all the remaining food within, and almost took Dedede with them.

Recovering, Dedede got up from his seat and gave Kirby his attention. "Thanks, I guess" he murmured. Kirby got up as well and walked to the bed. He pointed to Dedede and then the bed, said his catchphrase of "Poyo" (Dedede could never figure out what he was saying…), and then walked to the corner of the room and lied down.

Confused, Dedede walked to the bed and sat down, listening to the small bed squeak beneath him. Thinking it a good sign that Kirby hadn't gotten up and attacked him for doing so, he settled into the bed. He heard Kirby snore a few moments later…not a huge, room shaking snore, a gentle one.

Remembering the photo he saw earlier, he picked it up. It was of Kirby and those two kids Dedede always remembered him messing around with…Trish and Guff? Something like that.

Setting the picture back on the stump, he slowly drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Hoorah, my longest chapter to date. Hope you all liked it.**

**Halfway through making this I decided to look up the TV show to remember some facts, since I haven't seen it in a long time. I got slapped with many facts I had forgotten that would have messed up the story… Apparently, Kirby's friends and their parents share Dedede's castle, and so does Dedede's snail minion. They would have died in the castle fire. So, I've worked around all this.**

**For the intents of this story, Kirby's friends (Tiff and Tuff for those who don't know) live in the village near Kirby's house, the village being Cappy Town. The snail minion does not exist in this story. I'm probably missing something but I'll fix it if I find it.**

**As for questions…from NintendoFan1212: Hi! I think Kirby can talk on his own ,and , if this story was a movie it would be cool. And one question, why coulden't they have waited for him to go into the palace and blow the dang thing up?**

**The way I see it, they want to teach him a lesson, or see how long he can last without him. **

**I failed at making short Author's Notes, but I'll try better next time…keep an eye out for a new chapter soon. Please review if you liked it.**


	3. Answers

**Sorry I haven't written a new chapter in awhile. Also very sorry that this chapter is short… I have many directions I can take this story, and it's hard to settle on one. Plus I went and made a quick one shot as well. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy.**

Dedede awoke to sunlight hitting his face. He wanted to sleep in, but he still wasn't sure of Kirby's intentions yet…so he figured it'd be wise to get up.

He rose and opened his eyes.

"…yyyyAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

He quickly fell back, clutching his chest. In his face, just like the night before, was the little puffball he was just thinking about.

"Will you stop doing that?!" Dedede wheezed, calming down. Kirby merely blinked, satisfied that he'd helped Dedede wake up.

Kirby walked over to the table and waited for Dedede. The still startled king walked over to the table and quietly munched on an apple that had been on the table.

The table was covered in food like the previous night, but it looked neater and there wasn't as much. Like before, Dedede ate enough to fill up then watched as Kirby demolished what was left in seconds.

Kirby got up and walked out the door. Confused, Dedede followed.

They walked silently for awhile, Dedede not wanting to break the silence. After a few minutes, however, Dedede couldn't contain the question tha'd been bugging him for awhile.

"Why'd you do it?" He blurted out. Kirby looked at him with a confused look. "I mean, why didn't you just leave me way back on that road?"

"Poyo."

Dedede slapped his forehead with his palm, forgetting that Kirby couldn't be understood. With a sigh, he shut up and followed Kirby silently.

After a few minutes, they came to a hill. Kirby began walking up while Dedede followed rather slowly.

Kirby reached the top and walked over to one of the trees. As he expected, his friend Tiff was laying down under it, her nose in a book.

Kirby heard a gasp behind him, but ignored it. Kirby said his usual catchphrase and waved at his friend.

She looked up and grinned. "Hello, Kirby." she greeted and stood up.

Kirby murmured a few poyos to his friend. "What's that you say?" she asked, "You brought a guest?…Where is he?"

Kirby glanced around, wondering where Dedede had gone. He was hard to spot, until he saw a rather large figure crouched behind a rather thin tree.

Tiff spotted him first. "Kirby, look out! Dedede is behind you!", she said before charging at the cowering king.

_Bonk!_

Kirby rushed over to the two, quickly grabbing Tiff's arm to keep her from smacking Dedede with her book again. Dedede groaned and rubbed a bump that was forming on his head, grumbling "Knew I shoulda picked a better hiding spot."

"Run Kirby, I'll hold him off! Just let go of me!" Tiff shouted. Kirby quickly muttered his phrase a few times, which seemed to calm Tiff down a little.

"So you're saying he's not going to harm us?" Tiff asked.

"You can understand him?" Dedede asked, still rubbing the spot on his head.

"Sure," she replied, "if you get to know him it's easy."

While Dedede processed this information, the other two had a quick conversation.

"Alright," Tiff said to Dedede, "Kirby says you can stay with him as long as you need, as long as you don't try anything."

Dedede looked confused. "Not to sound ungrateful, but why?"

Kirby muttered a few more things. "Just because you don't like him doesn't mean he hates you," she translated, "he's not going to let someone suffer."

Dedede was confused. His enemy never really disliked him? And he was letting him stay? Too much information to process.

Not knowing what else to say, Dedede muttered a "Thank you."

"Just because Kirby's being generous, don't think you can try tricking us." Tiff cautioned. Dedede nodded.

Tiff turned to Kirby. "Now that that's out of the way, what're we going to do this morning?"

**Argh. I'm thinking of just skipping to the next story and returning to this one later…this one is proving to be difficult. I have some things thought out, but no way to connect them. I suppose we'll just wait and see.**

**Keep an eye out for a new chapter or a new story soon.**


End file.
